The Alpha
by Kasanelover
Summary: Threatening as he can be, Moon is a sweetheart. What will he do when there is a beast even greater than him? (Rating changed to M for various reasons.)
1. Deaths and Furies

Raging Fury was known to be the only other elemental Whispering Death, next to his elder brother Freezing Death. He possed fire while his brother possed ice. He was short tempered and violent while his brother was peaceful and preferred other things over war. Raging Fury also had a mortal named Moon, whom had overwhelming power as well as an infinite life span, something the Whispering Death craved. Freezing Fury however saw Moon as a great friend and did not envy him at all.

This rivalry resulted in near death for the elemental brothers quite a few times. Most of the time, it was Freezing Fury who took the near death damage, protecting his younger brother. Because of this, he has scars from being in Moon's jaws and/or claws.

Moon on the other hand was a very, very, very large sized Night Fury. Instead of being black, he was purple and instead of having yellow-green eyeballs with a black iris, he had light sapphire blue eyeballs with a red iris. Unlike Toothless, Moon had learned to fly without the use of his tail. He was very venomous and had fur instead of scales, making it seem like he was a walking monster plush. He rarely attacks other dragons and dragon trainers but he will show no mercy to those who attack him. Like Toothless, one of his arch enemies was a Whispering Death, which was Raging Fury. Other than that, he was a very sweet dragon.

Moon wasn't the only Night Fury. There was not only Toothless but his spouse, Silvertina, was also a Night Fury. She was silverish-white Night Fury instead of a black one. His daughter, Crystina, is also a Night Fury. Moon taught her to fly without the use of her tail in the event she loses it or it's broken.

Today, Moon decided to spend time with his daughter, who was now in her early 20s. They took a nice relaxing walk around the island of Berk, looking at the beautiful scenes of nature it had to provide. They were also conversing.

"Dad, when did you meet Mom?"

"In a forest with trees that reached beyond the clouds and birds that you almost couldn't imagine until you actually look at them in person."

"Was I made in that forest?"

Moon stopped in his tracks for a moment. Then he began to think. "...nearly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crystina stared at Moon.

"It means I didn't put it in her at the time."

"Oh...was making me fun?"

"It was more than fun. Waaaayyy more than fun. It was very satisfying and amazing...and exhausting."

"Seems you two had fun then."

"Yes."

Crystina watched Grongles and Terrible Terrors fly by as she walked alongside her father. A yellow-green Terrible Terror landed on her head. She stared at it from a momenth before it bit her ears. She stopped walking. "Ow!"

Moon swatted the small dragon off with his tail, making it fly into a bush. Once it landed, it came out and growled at Moon with it's eyes narrowed. Moon stared at it and growled very loudly at it, scaring it off very easily.

"Thanks Dad." Crystina said so as she wagged her tail.

Moon wagged his tail and continued walking. Crystina soon followed, looking at more wild dragons. Some of them tried to land on her head but Moon didn't let them. He showed them with a swing of his tail. Most of the time, it was a hit to the face.

-Later that day-

Moon and Crystina were resting in the very middle of the forest. While Crystina was lying on a large stone, Moon was lying in the grass.

"Dad..."

"What?"

"...hi."

"Hi." Moon stared at a nearby Terrible Terror.

Crystina closed her eyes and fell into slumber. Moon on the other hand stood awake and watched out for any dragons that might get ideas.

-Meanwhile...-

Raging Fury was flying in circles, even with the sun out. Normally, he'd be with Freezing Fury discussion what he should do to gain Moon's amazing abilities but since Freezing Fury always went against him, he decided to think about it on his own.

Although no progress has been made, Raging Fury refused to give up. He didn't even want to land, despite his wings beginning to feel sore.

**Yeah, I was kinda stumped on this chapter but it's better than nothing right? It could be "The Night Fury walked with his daughter." and nothing more, ya know? Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'll try to get in updates for my other stories as soon as possible. Sorry for the long wait. ^^;**


	2. Family Issues

Freezing Fury began to worry of his younger sibling, being worried to the point where he wandered a few miled away from home just to sit on a stone and wait for him. He knew he couldn't protect himself very well. Even being an elemental Whispering Death couldn't save him. He couldn't go after him however. He could go out in the sun but since he was so stubborn, there wasn't a point in going after him. After moments of thinking, the icy Whispering Death flew up in the air and flew directly into the clouds in search of his elemental opposite twin.

It took him many hours but he eventually found Raging Fury, still flying in a circle from thikning so much. He flew down to him and stopped him from flying much longer, making him collapse and groan. Freezing Fury looked down and shook his head in disappointment before flying down to Raging Fury.

Raging Fury stared at his elder brother before speaking up. Since he lacked human communication however, he simple roared softly. Freezing Fury roared back while curling up his body in the form of a spring so he can be at least a little comfortable. He brought his wings together to resemble pouting.

Raging Fury whimpered softly and looked away from Freezing Fury before thrashing while trying to sit up. Freezing Fury grabbed Raging Fury by the tail and wrapped most of his body around a tree to make him stop thrashing. Soon, Freezing Fury had a long conversation on why he should've came home earlier and should've rested his wings, even if he was still in a thinking process. Raging Fury couldn't counter anything because he was still to busy thinking about how he should obtain Moon's abilities.

Raging Fury was okay with his power but he wanted more. Once he saw Moon had greater power than him, he instantly craved it and thus starting a very strong rivalry between the two, much to Freezing Fury's dismay.

Freezing Fury on the other hand wasn't so greedy and accepted everything he has. He gets along with Moon very well but hardly hangs out with him due to Raging Fury's way of barging into things. He also needed to control him from his intense power lust.

Whispering Deaths and Night Furies have their own special abilities but Raging Fury and Moon are no joke. Unlike regular Night Furies, Moon lacked black scales and instead had purple fur which, like a Changewing, could change color based on his surroundings at will. He also had a udder, which no dragon in existence has and is very venomous. His eyes were bright blue with red irises and helped him see better in dark areas without the use of echolocation. Raging Fury on the other hand was able to fly when the sun and was able to light himself on fire like a Monstrous Nightmare. However, he can't fly through the snow or rain like Freezing Fury can. Like stated before, he also has trouble defending himself, due to his lack of control of his abilities.

Raging Fury hardly had any control of his powers since he failed to listen to Freezing Fury when he tried to teach him how, which is why he never used his powers unless he really needs to. However, he is starting to listen to Freezing Fury so he can use them against Moon in combat, although Freezing Fury wasn't aware of his purpose.

Once Freezing Fury finished his lecture, Raging Fury unwrapped himself from the tree. Freezing Fury spread his wings and flew up into the clouds once again, leaving Raging Fury to follow him.

-Meanwhile...-

Crystina had awoken from her nap, only to see her father roaring at Terrible Terrors and Gronckles. She assumed it was because they approached him the wrong way and walked up to her father.

"Daddy."

Moon instantly calmed down and stared at his daughter. "Yes?"

"Why are you roaring at the _wild_ dragons?"

"Because they tried to do things to you and-and-and-and then they attacked me for trying to stop them and-and-and-and then I had no choice but to scare them away with my all-mighty roar."

"You said "and" too many times."

"...okay, maybe not all of them tried to mess with you."

"Knew it."

"But still they were up to mischief. Especially these little guys." Moon held up his front left limb and showed a green Terrible Terror nibbling at it.

"They're wild and you're a gigantic evil dragon to them, why wouldn't they try to bite you and stuff?"

"They stepped on my udder. That's way out of line for me."

"And mom licks and squeezes it, your point?"

Moon blushed instensly and looked down in embarrassment. "U-u-ummm..."

"Exactly."

"B-b-but in my defense, she's your mother slash my wife. She has a special pass." Moon looked up at Crystina with his blush still visible.

"_Special_ pass?" Crystina laughed. "Is that the best excuse you can come up with, Dad?"

Moon looked down again, growling and muttering gibberish to himself.

Soon, a Monsterous Nightmare walked by, gazing down at Crystina with his pupils dilated heavily. It wagged it's tail and began to reach towards her. Of course, Moon didn't allow it and bit roared viciously at the fiery dragon, threatening it but not shooing it off.

"Dad! Knock it off!" Crystina said.

The Monstrous Nightmare blew fire at Moon, making Moon Plasma Blast it in the face. The Monstrous Nightmare fought back with it's claws, scratching Moon's back. Moon growled and jumped up on the Monstrous Nightmare. He nibbled at the horns and whipped it hard with it's tail repeatedly.

"DAD!" Crystina rammed into Moon and watched as the Monstrous Nightmare fled from the scene.

Moon began thrashing and roaring. "Get off!"

"Not until you stop attacking innocent dragons!" Crystina had the decency to sit on Moon's neck.

Moon calmed down and breathed hard. While Crystina was still distracted, Moon sat up and allowed his daughter to fall off of him with ease. But like his wife, Crystina put up a fight. She clinged to her father's neck and wrapped her legs around his sides.

"Nice try Dad! I'm not getting off easy this time!"

Moon stood up on his back legs, using his abnormal size to his advantage. He walked around in a big circle. Crystina's legs eventually let go of Moon's sides and dangled from the air.

"Stop it."

"Nnaaahhh."

"Dad. Put me down."

"Nnaaahhh."

"Daaaddd..."

"Crystinaaaaa."

"I'm gonna tell Mom you won't put me down and I know you won't be getting any from her tonight if I do."

"Are you gonna stop attacking me?"

"No."

"Then I'm not putting you down. Even if I won't be gettin' laid tonight."

"...fine, fine, I'll stop attacking you! Now will you put me down?"

Moon wagged his tail and sat down, allowing Crystina to release Moon's neck and land safely on the ground.

"Thank you."

"You know you coulda used your wings, right?" Moon chuckled as he walked away from Crystina.

Crystina thought for a moment and slammed her head into the ground out of fustration. "UGH!"

Moon walked back to Crystina and licked her head. "Love yooouuu."

"Love you too Dad. But I'm serious about the dragon thing. Stop attacking them when they flirt with me. I mean, I do need someone in life already."

Moon sighed and looked down before looking back at his daughter. "Alright. I'll...I'll _try_ not to-"

"Daaadd."

"Alright alright, I won't attack anymore dragons that flirt with you."

"Thanks Daddy." Crystina kissed Moon on the cheek and began to walk away.

"Unless they attack you or they're just bad."

"Right. Whenever that happens."

**Sorry it's not much. I've been really stumped for all my stories for a while. I decided to finish up the chapter for this story because...well, it was the only story I had motivation to work on at the moment. So sorry for those of you waiting on the next chapter for **_**Utautruth or Vocadare**_**, **_**Shota and the Beast**_**, **_**Interview With the Fighters**_**, and **_**He's Mine**_**, as well as my other stories. But hey, here's something to read during the wait.**


	3. Viking Threats

Raging Fury was sitting on a stone, waiting for Freezing Fury to bring a meal to him. Most of the time it was herbs and berries but on very rare occasions, he'd bring meat. Though, he'd have to cook it for the both of them since Freezing Fury couldn't. Soon, he heard Freezing Fury's roar. He looked up at the sky and watching his elder brother land in front of him with a large leafy pouch of herbs being held by his mouth. He poked the pouch with one of his wings and sniffed it.

Freezing Fury set the pouch down and collapsed from exhaustion. Raging Fury gasped and nudged him repeatedly, only upsetting him. He flapped his wings slightly and flew further away from his younger brother. He felt ill and lithargic. He almost seemed dead but often, he'd groan so Raging Fury would come over. Seein as though he didn't even want to turn, he brought Raging Fury over to him to check on him.

Overtime, Freezing Fury grew more and more quiet, not even attempting to check in on his brother. He managed to fall asleep while Raging Fury was distracted. Raging Fury flew over to Freezing Fury and rammed his head into his side, making him roar in pain and result in a tail slap to the face from him. He flew away from his startled brother and rested in a tree. Freezing Fury glared at him from afar, whipping his tail against rocks and shattering them on contact.

Freezing Fury eventually got around to moving around again and hit Raging Fury by hovering near him, allowing his wings to hit his face repeatedly. After about 10-15 wing hits, Freezing Fury flew away from Raging Fury and stared at the uncooked herbs. He roared and shot ice into the sky. It came back down as a large rain drop. Raging Fury's jaw dropped and he slithered his way to the herbs, lightly cooking them with a clam fire. Freezing Fury calmed himself and lied on his belly.

Raging Fury didn't want to but he ate one of the herbs anyways, making him cringe. Afraid of angering his older brother, he swallowed it, not even spitting it out or wiping the taste off this tongue. Freezing Fury fell asleep yet again, much to Raging Fury's dismay. But instead of being rudely awoken, he was left alone. Raging Fury simply flew away in search for fish rather than attempting to eat more foul herbs.

-Meanwhile...-

Moon was teasing Silvertina, his wife, by messing with her tail fins and licking her face. Crystina was watching, slouching and narrowing her eyes as she watched her father seduce her mother again.

"Moon~. I'm trying to get dinner for you two." Silvertina said while blushing and giggling.

"Dad. I'm hungry. At least let her get _me_ dinner. Please?"

Moon stopped and backed away from Silvertina. "How about I do it instead? I can hold more fish in my body."

"I don't know...I mean, you have cum in your stomach."

"So does your mother."

"Yeah but she doesn't swallow it and then spit it out."

"...fine."

Silvertina put her head in the nearby body of water and looked around for any fish swimming by, more specifically large fish like trout or tuna. Unlike Moon, she can handle various types of eels without suffering any serious side affects. But, because she didn't know what would happen to Crystina, she never hunted eels.

"Anything yet, honey?" Moon asked.

Silvertina shook her head, only to bump into a fish. She instantly bit it's head and pulled it to the surface. She then nodded and dropped the fish. "There's your dinner, Crystina."

"Thanks Mom." Crystina grabbed the fish and began to nibble at the dorsal fins.

"As for you..." Silvertina kissed Moon on the cheek and wiggled her tail.

Moon purred lowly and licked Silvertina's face. He then ran his claws down her chest, making her moan. Once his claws came in contact with her breasts, she moaned hard and lost balance, making fall over and land on her side.

"...I'm going to leave now. If you guys need anything, you know who to call." Crystina said. She flew away from the scene.

"Okay. Have fun hon!" Silvertina called out before moaning.

"Love you sweetie!" Moon called out.

"Yeah, yeah." She said from afar.

Moon began to rub Silvertina's breasts, making Silvertina moan more. "Mmm..."

Silvertina coiled her tail around Moon's sides, making Moon shudder slightly and wag his tail a little. He rubbed Silvertina's breasts faster and harder, making Silvertina moan louder and roar loudly. Moon began to pant and stopped rubbing Silvertina's breasts with his claws and deciding to lick them instead, making Silvertina roar in estacy.

Soon, Moon lied on Silvertina and removed his tongue from her breasts.

"Mmm...why'd you stop?"

"It's time for _our_ favorite part." Moon inserted himself into Silvertina, making Silvertina moan and roar louder than she already was. Moon drooled slightly and licked her neck as he slowly began to thrust.

A few dragons came by and watched Moon and Silvertina in the act. Lucky for them, Moon didn't spot them so they were able to get a quick glance of Silvertina's breasts. One of them purred seductively and stared at Silvertina, wanting to join in on the action.

Silvertina wrapped her arms around Moon and roared at the sky. Moon was grunting and sucking Silvertina's neck. When he felt her claws run up against his sides, he went wild and started to thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Faster! Faster please!" Silvertina wrapped her legs around Moon's waist.

Moon obliged and thrust faster. He coiled his tail around one of Silvertina's breasts, making milk squirt out of it and splash all over his face. He licked the mess up with ease and licked the breast that wasn't in his tail's grasp. He teased her nipple with his long dual-colored tongue. He listened to his wife moan his name.

"Moon! Oh Moon!" Silvertina's wet walls tightened around Moon's stiff manhood.

Moon knew what it meant. He increased how hard and fast he thrust. He sat up and put his claws on her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them in the process. He drooled when her tail rubbed his chest.

"MMMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" Silvertina screamed before she cummed hard on Moon's manhood.

Moon grunted and pulled out quickly, cumming all over Silvertina's stomach. He inserted himself in her again and got a hold of her hips. He resumed thrusting.

"Moon...stop...I'm tired."

"Almost there."

"Moon."

Moon wiped the cum off of Silvertina's stomach with his tail and shoved it in her mouth. He rested his head on her stomach and let out a grunt with each thrust.

"Moon. Please stop."

Moon let out a mighty roar and cummed hard inside Silvertina. He pulled out panting and sweating a little. "Sorry..." He removed his tail from Silvertina's mouth.

Silvertina flicked Moon's nose. "You should've told me you had another load."

"Well, you weren't going to be able to give it to me oral due to exhaustion...and it wasn't going to last long..."

"Still. I have another load but you didn't let me release it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Silvertina ran her tail around Moon's chest.

Moon wiggled his tail and lowered his head to Silvertina's pussy. He inserted his tongue in it and wiggled it around, making her moan and touch her breasts. He licked her juices and touched her stomach. When he finished, he removed his tongue and sat on her again, allowing his balls to go inside her a little. He bounced up on her, allowing his balls to go inside her. Silvertina looked at Moon's cock as it nearly jabbed her in the face multiple times. She was eager to bite the tip but didn't want Moon to climax another time. She simply gazed at it, drooling a little.

"You like this?" Moon asked.

Silvertina nodded and held Moon's cock down by practically hugging it. Moon bounced harder and faster, making Silvertina moan again. Then her walls tightened around Moon's sack, macking Moon roar very loudly and cum again. Silvertina also roared and cummed not long after Moon did.

"Oh god...oh Moon..."

"Oh Silvs..." Moon pulled out of Silvertina and lied on her once again. "If you want to climax a 3rd time, let me know now."

"Just rub my breasts. I'll do it again."

Moon nodded and sat on Silvertina. He rubbed both of Silvertina's breasts. Silvertina moaned and urged Moon to rub harder and faster by touching Moon's spines with her tail. Moon got the message and did what she wanted him to do, rubbing in a circular motion in the process. Silvertina roared and cummed on Moon's lower stomach.

"Oh Moon...it felt good."

"You feel good." Moon purred and backed away from Silvertina, allowing her to get up.

"I aim to satisfy you."

"And you do an amazing job doing it."

"...how long have those dragons been there?"

Moon turned around, only to seem Typhoomerangs, Montrous Nightmares, Terrible Terrors, Gronckles, and even Deadly Nadders staring at him and Silvertina. He growled and let out a vicious roar, even jumping at one of them. Only one dragon stayed and that was a Monstrous Nightmare. Moon growled at the Monstrous Nightmare and retracted his teeth, preparing to take a bite out of it.

"Hookfang!"

Moon and Silvertina's pupils dilated. They looked around to see where the voice came from. The Monstrous Nightmare stared at Moon for a moment before hitting him in the neck hard with it's wing. Moon fell back and growled. He then lunged towards the Monsterous Nightmare, only to get pulled back by the tail from Silvertina.

"Hon, wait. We don't know if that dragon belongs to some-"

"Hookfang! There you are!"

Moon and Silvertina turned their heads, only to see a buff yet only medium height viking with dark brown hair and a faint mustache. They remained silent as the viking's jaw dropped.

"N-n-n-n...Night Furies!"

Moon's pupils narrowed to the point of looking like sticks and he rushed towards the viking. He retracted his teeth and aimed his claws at his arms. The Monstrous Nightmare stepped in the way of Moon, getting tackled itself.

"Hookfang!"

The Monstrous Nightmare threw Moon off and grabbed the viking in its jaws. It flew away away at high speed.

Moon growled as he watch the viking and dragon fly away. Silvertina attempted to calm Moon down by rubbing his back with her tail. Unfortunately, it harldy worked as Moon snarled and Plasma Blasted a tree.

"Hon. Calm down."

Moon roared and slammed his head against the grownd. He was still growling but not as loudly. Sillvertina sighed.

"CRYSTINAAAAA!" Silvertina called out.

Soon, their daughter flew in and stared at Moon. "What happened?"

"A bunch of dragons came over while we were in the act and one of them didn't leave and your father got angry and then this viking came over and just made the whole situation worst."

"Did he know you guys were Night Furies?"

"What do you think?"

"...this isn't good. Everyone believes that there's only one Night Fury in exsistance. If they find out about us, they'll try to kill us or train us and make them their dragons."

"Oh boy...your father can't handle all that stress."

"Exactly. Dad might kill his trainers and plus those around him if he isn't treated the right or if anyone touches you in a way he doesn't like, maybe even the other dragons like the ones that spied on you and dad."

"What do you suppose we do then?"

"For now, let's just lay low for a while. Then they'll think it was all a mirage if we stay hidden long enough."

"Alright. Whatever you say hon."

Silvertina bit Moon's tail and dragged him away while Crystina pushed Moon's upper body.

What the family didn't realized was another viking had seen the whole thing. He didn't understand what they were saying as it came out as various Night Fury sounds. He had written down the whole thing and remembered everything in perfect detail. He was much more bulky than the previous viking.

"Wait until Hiccup hears about this!"


	4. Meeting New People

The viking mounted a Gronckle that was behind him exctingly while staring at the notes he had taken. "Onward Meatlug! We have very important information in our hands!" He patted the Gonckle's side, making it fly Northward.

It took a while but the two eventually made it to their village. The Gronckle, who's name happened to be Meatlug, landed in the center of what appeared to be a stadium, where other dragons and people were waiting. The viking jumped off Meatlug and rushed towards an awfully skinny viking.

"Fishlegs, where have you been?" The skinny viking asked.

"Hiccup, I have fantastic news!" Fishlegs replied, handing Hiccup the papers.

Hiccup examined the papers. His eyes widened as he kept reading.

"I found 3 more Nightfuries! One was very large and the other two were relatively small so it must mean the large one was-"

"Hold up! _I'm_ the one who found 2 of those Night Furies! The big one actually got up close and personal with Hookfang." One of the vikings said.

The Monstrous Nightmare nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what this means?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes! Hiccup! Toothless isn't alone!" One of the female vikings replied.

A Night Fury roared happily jumped up, eager to see Fishlegs' discovery.

"Let's go check'em out!" Hiccup said excitingly, mounting the Nightfury.

Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup and the Nightfury. "Um, Hiccup? Are you sure you wanna do this so soon? I mean, they're _wild_ Nightfuries, unlike Toothless who is civilized. And they have both their tail fins, meaning that don't much of a reason to stay and listen to you."

"It's worth a shot. Let's go, Bud." With that being said, the Nightfury took flight, with the assistance of Hiccup's metal leg and the artifical tail fin.

"I'm going with them." The female viking from before said.

"Not you too, Astrid! It could be dangerous! Nightfuries are hostile and fast, plus out of the 3 I saw, there was a purple one that was _huge_ compared to Toothless and he was-"

"Woah woah woah. How do you know it's gender?"

"I just have a strong feeling it's a male. I mean, he was more furious and his spines were much larger compared to the other two."

"That could just mean it's older than the other two. For all we know, it's all females."

"Even still, it didn't play around. It tried to kill Snotlout when he found them. Just imagine what it'll do to you and Hiccup!"

"Fishlegs, I'm not staying behind while Hiccup goes away exploring his dreams. I'm going and that's final. C'mon Stormfly!" Astrid mounted a Deadly Nadder and the Deadly Nadder flew away, following the Nightfury's trail.

"Oh boy..." Fishlegs said softly.

-Meanwhile...-

Moon was still acting up, ramming his head into trees and knocking them over as well as Plasma Blasting stones. Silvertina did what she could but nothing seemed to work. Crystina even gave it ago and he was still upset.

"Dad, calm down! We need to hide before the vikings come back! Mom, pounce him already!"

"Crystina, your father made me cum. Twice. I don't think I can handle another round in less than 5 hours."

"DO IT!"

Silvertina growled softly before pouncing Moon and rubbing her tail against his cock. Moon was still on the rampage, though he calmed down a bit. Silvertina ran her claws up and down Moon's ribcage, making him purr and stop blasting things. She finally ran her claws up his chest and around his neck and applying pressure, making Moon collapse and breathe hard.

"Good job Mom!"

"Thank you."

Moon made an unusual sound. It resembled purring but a little bit of howling.

"...Mom. I think you broke Dad."

"You wanted to calm him down with sexual methods so I did."

"Yeah but...he's making a weird sound..."

Soon, Hiccup made his way to the trio. He stared at them from the sky, still on the back of his Nightfury. His Nightfury wanted to sweep down and get to know the dragons but Hiccup wanted to observe them a little longer from the air rather than confronting them right away.

"Mom! Fix him!" Crystina said as the sound Moon was making grew louder and louder.

"I can't fix him! I don't know!" Silvertina said, nudging Moon.

Soon the Nightfury couldn't wait any longer and swooped down to Silvertina, Moon, and Crystina. Hiccup didn't stop him, only because he was going to land it anyways. Hiccup slowly unmounted the Nightfury and approached Moon slowly. Silvertina and Crystina took notice.

"Fuck!" Crystina said.

"Language!"

Hiccup reached his hand out towards Moon's snout. Moon opened his eyes slowly, only to see Hiccup's hand on his nose.

"Oh boy." Crystina said.

Silvertina and Crystina backed away from Moon and Hiccup as Moon began to growl again. Hiccup pulled his hand away from Moon and backed away from him.

The Nightfury on the other hand was staring at Crystina lovingly. It swayed it's tail left and right and purred the longer he stared at her.

Moon tried to stand up and but he was still weak from Silvertina's touch. Hiccup grabbed some Dragon Nip out of his pocket and rubbed it against Moon's nose, hoping it'll calm him down. It only made things worst as Moon recollected the energy to get up and roared viciously at Hiccup.

"Toothless!"

The Nightfury looked over at Hiccup, only to see Moon preparing to attack Hiccup. The Nightfury threw itself in front of Hiccup and roared at Moon, only to make Moon even angrier. Moon rammed into both Hiccup and the Nightfury, making the Nightfury roar in agony and Hiccup yell in pain. Once he finished, he stared down at the two, preparing to take a bit out of Toothless, the Nightfury.

Toothless roared at Moon and shot a Plasma Blast at his face, temporarily blinding him. Toothless pulled Hiccup away from Moon before Moon regained his vision.

Moon roared and his spines were pointed at the air. He prepared another charge until Crystina came between the three.

"Stop!"

Moon sat down and stared down at his daughter, listening to what she has to say. Hiccup on the other hand was watching in astonishment and Toothless was again love dazed.

"Dad. Leave them alone. They look innocent."

Moon growled.

"Mostly the Nightfury but if the human bonded with him then he should be good. Anyways, what if he's trying to help us?"

"Crystina, you were the one who told us to hide from the vikings." Silvertina said.

"I know. But this one has the Nightfury thought to be the only one in exsistance so he has to be good. I mean, only someone with real balls can tame one of'em."

Moon snarled and turned away from Toothless and Crystina. He pouted and whipped his tail in Toothless's direction. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at my father."

Toothless hunched back. Hiccup had no clue what was going on. Even he couldn't understand what Crystina and Silvertina were saying, yet he has bonded with his NIghtfury and understood him so well. He couldn't tell why he couldn't translate what they were saying.

"Anywanys. Dad, you should leave Toothless alone. I mean, all he did was protect his master. And Toothless, you need to show my father that you are innocent and that we can trust you. Same with your master. And he's immune to the effects of Dragon Nip so it'll only make him angry from stuff getting rubbed on his nose."

Toothless nodded and Moon turned around, nodding as well. Toothless turned to Hiccup and explained to him what Crystina has said.

"But...how? All dragons fall under the affect of Dragon Nip when they come in contact with it."

"Let's just say he's special."

Hiccup remained silent for awhile before Toothless translated what Crystina had said.

"Thanks Bud. How old is he anyways?"

Moon growled and slapped Hiccup in the face with his tail. He left red tail fin mark on his face.

"...I see he doesn't want me to know."

Toothless growled at Moon, only to have Moon rush towards him, pin him to the ground, and get growled at. He was able to see how sharp and long Moon's canines were, making him feel even more threatened.

"DAD!"

Moon walked off of Toothless and sat in front of Crystina.

"Dad. I know you're trying to protect us and you're pissed but now is not the time for that. You're attacking the wrong people. Now I want you to go and get me a stick so I can write in the ground for the human."

Moon looked at the ground for a minute before Silvertina urged him to go by pushing him gently with her nose. He walked away slowly making no sounds whatsoever.

"Now that he's out the way..."

Toothless pressed his nose against Crystina.

"...Mom. Help."

Silvertina shooed Toothless away with her front legs and wings. She didn't touch him but she did growl a little at him.

"I don't get it...why can't I understand you?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know."

Toothless translated Crystina's speech again.

"Awkward...well, let's get going Bud." Hiccup mounted Toothless.

Toothless didn't want to leave however. He whimpered and walked closer to Crystina. He shook Hiccup off and sat beside her, staring directly into her eyes. Crystina stared at Toothless for awhile, getting lost in his eyes. She looked away after she realized Toothless was leaning closer to her.

"U-umm...right.."

Moon returned with a large and sturdy stick in his mouth. He set down in front of Crystina and sat down on Toothless's tail. He didn't intend to but when he found out, he didn't budge. Toothless roared and pulled his tail from beneath Moon's bottom.

"Good job Dad." Crystina held the stick in her mouth and attempted to write words, though it only came out in scribbles. "Damnit."

Moon grabbed the stick from Crystina and stood on his back legs while holding the stick in his claws rather than his mouth. He managed to write some words in the ground. The words came out to be "Why are you here". He wrote it the same way the vikings would so Hiccup could understand.

"We're here because we heard there's more Nightfuries here. We want to protect the species and maybe even have Toothless-"

Moon roared and glared at Hiccup. He put his claw over his lips before he could say anymore. Toothless wanted to moves Moon's arms but was afraid Moon would lash out at him again and maybe even try to kill him. Crystina jabbed Moon in the stomach, making Moon grunt and fall over.

"Sorry Dad. But it was for your own good."

Silvertina nodded and kissed Moon on the cheek. She lied right beside him, staring into his bright sapphire blue eyes. Moon was looking at everything around him except Silvertina. He didn't notice her until she licked his nose. He purred once she did.

"Don't." Crystina said.

Silvertina stood up and walked away from Moon. Moon sighed and stood up as well. He climbed up one of the still standing trees and rested on the sturdiest branch with his limbs hanging out. Silvertina sighed and lied next to the tree. Crystina rolled her eyes and looked over at Hiccup and Toothless, who was staring at Moon and Silvertina. She creeped up behind with and pokes Hiccup's back wit her claw.

"AH!" Hiccup jumped up and pulled out a sword hilt. He pressed the button that was on it, revealing a firey sword.

"CRYSTINA!" Silvertina called out.

Moon roared and jumped from the tree, landing on Hiccup and knocking him out from the impact. Toothless roared and baked away from Moon, not even bothering to assist Hiccup.

"DAD!" Crystina roared at Moon and held up her claws, preparing to slash him.

Moon rolled off of Hiccup and hunched, looking at Crystina with a guilty face. Crystina nearly fell for it, mainly because of how dilated Moon's pupils were. She looked away from him and snarled as she dragged Hiccup away from the scene. Toothless followed, looking at Moon for a bit before looking where he was actually going.

Silvertina walked up to Moon and patted his head. "Hon..."

Moon whimpered and walked in a giant circle. Silvertina tried to comfort him but he only whimpered more when she got too close. It came to the point where she simply left him. She didn't want to but she couldn't get near him.

-Meanwhile...-

"Toothless, hand me that bucket of dead eels." Crystina said as she was pouring water on Hiccup's head.

Toothless growled at the bucket and nearly knocked it over until Crystina stopped him with a growl. Crystina herself grabbed the bucket instead. She poured the whole bucket all over Hiccup's face. Toothless tilted his head.

"Just to cool him down more. Plus, I can't eat these so might as well put'em to use somehow."

Toothless simply walked around the forest. He never left Crystina and helped her every now and then.

After a while, Hiccup woke up. He thew the eels off his face and looked around. "Toothless?"

Toothless stared at Hiccup and ran up to Toothless, licking him even though he tasted like dead eels.

"Oh Bud! You know it doesn't come off!" Hiccup playfully pushed Toothless away and attempted to wipe the drool off of him.

Toothless sat down and wiggled his tail. He lied on Hiccup, not allowing him to escape. Crystina creeped up behind the two and pulled on Toothless's tail, startling him.

"There's someone following us!" She said.

Toothless roared and ran around, looking for the stalker. He sniffed trees and bushes and even Crystina.

Not long after, a Deadly Nadder with a female on its back landed beside Crystina.

"Hiccup! There you are!" The female said.

"Astrid?" Hiccup stood up and ran up to her and the Deadly Nadder.

"I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Astrid asked as she unmounted the Deadly Nadder.

"I found the other Nightfuries!"

"You did!? Where are they!?"

Crystina pulled on the Deadly Nadder's tail, making it roar. It stared down at her before walking away from her. Astrid turned her head, looking at Crystina. She gasped and immediately began to examine her.

"And this is the real deal?!"

Hiccup nodded and ran his fingers down Crystina's head. She didn't like it but she didn't try to ite them or anything. She just let it happen.

"This is remarkable! We have to take her back to the Dragon Academy!"

"NO!" Crystina yelled. Though, like with everyone else who heard her and the rest of her family talk, it was basically one loud roar.

Astrid stepped aside from Crystina.

"Looks like she doesn't want to go."

"Hmm..."

Soon, Moon came over and stared at everyone. The Deadly Nadder stared at Moon, only to see he was enormous compared to it. It roared a backed away.

"Woah! That thing is-...IT'S ALVIN!" Astrid pulled out an axe and ran up to Moon.

Moon roared at Astrid when she came close. getting a little bit of slobber on her. He nearly knocked her over with the powerful roar and startled Toothless and the Deadly Nadder, even bringing a little fear up Crystina's veins.

"...okay...that's not Alvin."

"He's a bit brutal."

"How do you know it's a he?" Astrid wiped the spit Moon had put on her face.

"His daughter said so."

"Daughter? You mean that smaller one is his-"

"Yes."

Silvertina flew in and landed right beside Moon. She touched his back with her tail. "What's wrong hon?"

Moon pointed at Astrid and licked Silvertina's head. Silvertina's jaw dropped when she saw the Deadly Nadder Astrid had with her. She began to growl and approached it slowly. Astrid stood in between Silvertina and the Deadly Nadder.

"Hiccup! What is it doing?!"

"I-I-I don't know! I think it's trying to-"

Silvertina roared loudly and pushed Astrid out the way, preparing to take a bite out of the Deadly Nadder. The Deadly Nadder growled back and flicked it's tail, ready to shoot the spines on it at Silvertina's face. The two cirlced around each other, hissing and growling while doing so.

Moon watched as his wife prepared to take down yet another dragon. But Toothless interfered and ran up to Silvertina. He poked her with his nose, making Silvertina stop what she was doing. She stared at him with her eyes wide. "Yes?"

Toothless tried to explain that the Deadly Nadder was on his side and how much it meant to Astrid, as well as how gentle and firnedly it can be. Silvertina glared at the Deadly Nadder before staring back at Toothless.

"Hmm...fine. I won't kill her."

Moon tilted his head and stared at the Deadly Nadder. Toothless walked up to Astrid and roared, stating the situation was okay.

"Thanks Toothless. I would've had to put a Nightfury head on my wall if it killed Stormfly." Astrid patted Toothless on the head.

Moon stared at the sky before flapping his wings, preparing to take flight. Silvertina stared at Moon and also flapped her wings. Crystina soon joined her parents.

"Looks like they're leaving." Astrid mounted Stormfly.

"I'm going with them." Hiccup mounted Toothless and activated Toothless's tail fin.

"Well if you're going, I'm going with you."

Toothless flew up beside Crystina and wagged his tail a little. Moon took off after that with Silvertina close behind him. Toothless also followed the two and Crystina not too long after along with Astrid and Stormfly.

Moon was flying at the speed of light, leaving nothing but clouds and dust behind him. He had his eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated as he stared at the sunset. Silvertina managed to beside him and kisses Moon on the cheek. Moon stared at Silvertina and attempted to kiss her on the cheek but winded up colliding his left wing with Silvertina's right wing. The problem was solved before anything serious could happen but they kept their distance from that point.

Toothless and Crystina were flying side-by-side much similar to the way Moon and Silvertina were flying except they were a bit closer. Toothless was talking to Crystina about how Hiccup found him and some of their numerous adventures. Crystina brought up some of her childhood memories as well as bringing up the fact she was the smallest out of the rest of her siblings since she was under-devloped, not to mention she came out tail first instead of head.

Astrid was alone on the other hand. Stormfly would often try to listen in on Toothless and Crystina's conversation but it didn't go well with each attempt. Astrid didn't really care what they were were talking about, seeing as though she didn't understand a word Crystina was saying.

Soon, Moon spotted Raging and Freezing Fury, talking. He growled at the looks of Raging Fury but didn't bother to attack him. Instead he looked away and pretended he didn't see him.

Raging Fury on the other hand spotted Moon and shot a large fire ball at Moon's stomach when he wasn't looking. Freezing Fury hit him in the back of his head with his wing. The fire ball provoked Moon and he roared angrily. He dived down towards Raging Fury but didn't hit him when Freezing Fury moved him out the way. Luckily, he didn't get hit. Moon pulled his head out the ground and roared at Raging Fury. Raging Fury roared back and prepared another fire ball. Moon clawed Raging Fury's face, making him bleed. Raging Fury shot the fire ball at Moon's face, only angering him more. Moon prepared to Plasma Blast him but Freezing Fury stopped him by roaring "stop". Moon stopped charging and glared at Raging Fury before catching up with Silvertina.

Freezing Fury roared angrily at Ragin Fury and turned away from him. Raging Fury reached his wings out to Freezing Fury, only to making Freezing Fury fly away from him. Raging Fury looked down and flew in the opposite direction of Freezing Fury. He looked in all directions. He thought about Freezing Fury for a little bit before going back to thinking of a way to gain Moon's immense power. He was paying attention to where he wa going, resulting in him bumping into something large and scaly. He looked at what he bumped into with fear. When he got a good look at it, he wiggled his tail.

Raging Fury bumped into an enormus, dark brown beast. It had red eyes with black pupils and it was very large compared to any other dragon. It had large tusks coming out from the sides of its mouth and a very bulky figure. It stared at Raging Fury. It simply grinned and communicated with Raging Fury. Raging Fury explained everything about Moon and his amazing power. It amused the beast but then it reconsidered. it was powerful already but he had competition with a Nightfury which was a huge threat to his status. Raging Fury gently poked the beast with his tail to see if it was still awake. The beast then roared and stood up. When Raging Fury got a full view of it, he realized who we was dealing with: The king of all dragons.

_**The Bewilder Beast.**_


	5. Don't Tease Me

Raging Fury was flying in circles with great joy since he found the king of dragons himself. He knew the species was rare and they were anything but weak. With such strength, he could easily overpower Moon and gain his power. The Bewilder Beast stared at Raging Fury, waiting for him to settle down so they could discuss a plan or least get to know each other. He only moved when Raging Fury flew behind him and it wasn't even much movement, considering all he had to do was turn his head.

Once Raging Fury finally calmed down, he landed on the Bewilderbeast's head. Suprisingly, the Bewilderbeast didn't throw him off and simply introduced himself. He claimed that he ruled over all the dragons in the area and that there are others like him, only one being in the wrong hands of a dragon trainer. Raging Fury introduced himself as well, telling the Alpha himself about his advantages and weaknesses. He then brought up Moon and his varies abilities that enabled him to fight brutally and live fully. The Bewilderbeast nodded and made Raging Fury a deal: He will train him and get an army especially for him if he gets a share of Moon's power and Raging Fury's promise on using Moon's power for good and good only.

Raging Fury thought hard about the deal. He didn't exactly plan on what he was going to use Moon's power. He nodded after thinking. The Bewilderbeast nodded once. The deal was set and Raging Fury's revenge will finally come. And this time, it will come sour.

-Meanwhile...-

Moon was lying on both Hiccup and Toothless to keep them warm, although Toothless was just fine. His didn't put his entire body weight on either of them but enough to know he was there. He was also french kissing Silvertina and holding onto her, making the whole thing uncomfortable for the two. Astrid and Stormfly were already sleeping under a tree and Crystina was sleeping right beside Moon. Toothless was wide awake as he heard Silvertina moan every now and then and Hiccup was straight up uncomfortable, dealing with the weight of two dragons on his side and the moaning.

Moon and Silvertina eventually started licking each's faces. Toothless roared, focring them to stop. Moon growled and pulled away from Silvertina. Silvertina kissed Moon on the head.

"We'll try again early tomorrow morning." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Moon purred and tried going to sleep. He strugggled because when he was in a comfortable position, Toothless would often growl and force Moon to go into an uncomfortable position. Eventually, Moon came around to getting off of Toothless and lying next to Silvertina instead. He put his arm over her side and fell asleep there. Toothless pulled Hiccup from the ground and rested him close to him, using his wings as a blanket for Hiccup.

"Goodnight Bud." Hiccup yawned and drifted off to sleep as did Toothless.

-The Next Day...-

Moon and Silvertina were the first ones up that morning. They flew a few meters away from the group so they wouldn't wake them up. They were licking each other's faces and touching each other with their claws and tails. Silvertina tried to keep her roars quiet but because Moon always went for her sweet spots, she'd wind up making the loudest roars and only soft moans.

Eventually, the others woke up from all the commotion, mainly leaving Crystina and Toothless upset. Toothless roared and sniffed around for Moon and Silvertina, only to bump into Moon's meaty leg. He looked up, only to see them having anal sex. He froze as Moon stopped thrusting and stared at Toothless. Crystina came not too long after and stood in between the three.

"Dad. Please stop."

Moon growled and wrapped his tail around Silvertina's stomach. Toothless growled back but was roared viciously at by Moon, making him back away and whimper. Crystina patted Toothless on the head.

"Dad. Please, for the sake of those around you that aren't family. Stop-"

"What's going on here?" Astrid asked as she was nearing the scene.

"Oh fuck." Crystina facepalmed.

Astrid froze in her footsteps when she saw Silvertina and Moon. Her jaw dropped and not long after, Hiccup came over, shocked to see what was going on as well.

"I...uhh..."

Moon stared at Hiccup and Astrid with his pupils narrowed to the point where no one could see them unless they were up close, making him appear someone menacing. Hiccup didn't move at all but Astrid decided to walk to Moon and Silvertina very slowly. She put her hands on his sides once she was close enough.

"Wow...he sure is big..."

Moon began to growl as Astrid's hands moved towards his hips. He pushed her hands away with his nose and pulled out of Silvertina.

"...r_eally_ big." Astrid said as she noticed Moon's cock as he was pulling out.

"Umm...Astrid?"

Astrid shook her head and stared at Hiccup. "Umm...wh-what is it Hiccup?"

"Umm...I think we should-"

"Leave. Now? Sounds like a great idea." Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the wrist and ran away with him, only to get called by Moon. She froze and slowly turned her head, though she did show Moon her face.

Moon walked up to Astrid and put his front legs/hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. Astrid widened her eyes in fear as Moon opened his mouth over her head.

"Hiccup...!" She said softly.

Hiccup began to pull out a metal object from his pocket as some of Moon's saliva dripped onto Astrid's hair. Moon began breating hard and growling, actually making Astrid shake. Hiccup drew out the item, held it up in Moon's face, and pressed a button on the side, making green gas or smoke spray all over Moon's face. Moon coughed and pushed Astrid forward, nearly making her trip. Hiccup backed away from Moon and flipped the object. He pressed yet another button, making flames come out of it. While the gas was still lingering in Moon's face, Hiccup reluctantly put the flames in it, igniting it and causing an explosion in Moon's face.

"Astrid, run!"

"I'll go get my axe!" Astrid ran as fast as she can to Stormfly.

Moon pushed though the dense smoke the explosion caused and roared angrily at Hiccup, retracting his fangs. Hiccup soon ran in the opposite direction of Astrid, starting a chase between him and Moon.

"Bud! Let's get a move on!"

Toothless turned his head, only to see Hiccup and Moon rushing towards him. He turned his back to them both, allowing Hiccup to jump and mount him. Toothless took flight, leaving Moon behind on the ground.

"Great job, Bud." Hiccup patted Toothless on the head.

Toothless looked up to Hiccup and attempted to smile but quickly stopped when he realized he wasn't looking where he was going.

Moon on the other hand was being held back by Crystina, Silvertina, Stormfly, and Astrid. He was snarling and roaring, even Plasma Blasting every now and then. Fortunately, none of the blasts hit anyone but one of them was very close to hitting Astrid, missing by less than inch.

"Hon, calm down!" Silvertina said.

Moon stared at Silvertina with his irises narrowed. He attempted go more into her direction but Stormfly and Astrid held him back.

"Oh no! Not again!" Astrid said, still scarred from seeing Moon's cock before.

Moon turned his head and roared at Astrid, baring his fangs. Astrid didn't run but she was frozen. Stormfly tried to touch her but Moon snapped at her, making her step back.

"Rub his weak spot!" Crystina whispered into her mother's ear.

Silvertina rubbed a certain spot on Moon's neck with her tail. Moon turned his head with his pupils dilated. He pushed Silvertina's tail away and licked her face until he realized he could flee. Even Crystina couldn't hold him back on her own when he tried to fly away once more.

This time, he succeeded.

-Meanwhile...-

Hiccup and Toothless were still flying away from Moon, even though they got a pretty good head start. They knew Moon was fast and could catch up in an instant should he have gotten free from Silvertina, Crystina, Astrid, and Stormfly. Toothless was scared to the point where he was actually shaking while in midair.

"It's okay Bud. He won't hurt you now." Hiccup said, trying to soothe Toothless's nerves.

Toothless began to calm down but soon, Moon was hot on their trail. Hiccup didn't say anything when he saw him as he didn't want Toothless to panic. Unfortunately, Toothless heard his mighty wing flaps and roared, flying faster to try to get away from him. He even began to whimper. Moon flew over Toothless and Hiccup and took out Hiccup with his tail. He didn't care where he landed or if he even survived.

Toothless began to fall too as his fake wing folded and he struggled opening it back up. Moon tackled him into the ground, making them both tumble into a tree. The tree actually _fell over_ when they hit it. When he got off of him, Toothless whimpered and looked for the highest tree to climb up on. He felt it was his only way for survival. Moon didn't let him go anywhere and stepped on his tail fins, making Toothless roar and whimper while staring at him with dilated pupils.

Moon glared at Toothless. He snarled at him as well. Once he finished, he lied down and wrapped himself with his tail, almost looking like he was going to sleep. Toothless tried to pull his tail out but Moon growled at him and pulled him closer. Eventually, he did fall asleep but he didn't let Toothless get away. Toothless roared softly and looked around to see if Hiccup could be seen.

He wasn't anywhere.


End file.
